This application claims the priority of German Application No.: 10143263.1 filed Sep. 4, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The method according to the invention relates to the necessity of unlocking a locked trunk of a motor vehicle when, for example, a person is locked into it. From European Patent Document EP 1 041 228 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,442), it is known to provide an emergency unlocking device in the trunk. As a function of the signal of detectors also mounted in the trunk, a locked-in person is detected and the emergency unlocking device is cleared. A movement sensor can be used as the detector.
In the case of the wide-spread arrangement of the trunk in the rear of a motor vehicle, such an arrangement can be used without any problem.
In contrast, in the case of vehicles whose trunk is situated in the front of the vehicle, an easy unlocking of the trunk lid is dangerous when the vehicle is in motion because, when unlocked during the drive, the trunk lid would immediately snap open and block the driver""s view.
By means of the present invention, it is ensured that, after the operation of an unlocking handle in the interior of the trunk, the trunk lid will not snap open in an uncontrolled manner during the drive. It is particularly advantageous to detect, during the operation of an unlocking handle in the interior of the trunk, the speed of the vehicle and to trigger the adjusting element for releasing a catch hook of the trunk lid only when the vehicle is standing still, that is, when the driving speed is v=0.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, when the vehicle is moving, the operation of the unlocking handle starts a definable delay time, and the adjusting element for releasing the catch hook applied to the trunk lid is operated only after the expiration of this delay time. Advantageously, an indication of the situation to the driver also occurs simultaneously with the starting of the definable delay time. As a result, the driver has sufficient time to stop the vehicle and thus prevent a blocking of the driver""s view when the trunk lid snaps open.
Advantageous further developments and measures are described herein and in the claims.
It is advantageous according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, to design the unlocking handle situated in the interior of the trunk to be luminescent or to actively illuminate the unlocking handle. For a luminescent construction, a fluorescent layer can be applied to the locking handle, which will have an afterglow, when the trunk is closed. For an active illumination, the trunk illumination may be designed and controlled such that, when the trunk lid is closed, it will remain luminescent for an adjustable time.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, a visual and/or acoustic driver information, which is triggered when the unlocking handle is operated, ensures that the driver will have sufficient time for stopping the vehicle before the delay time expires and thus avoid a dangerous situation when the trunk lid is opened.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.